


v: kala

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Cluster Fuck, F/F, F/M, Kala-centric, M/M, Multi, amiright????, bi wolfgang and bi sun???, okay but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala needs the Cluster like she needs to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	v: kala

**Author's Note:**

> okay my summary game is off send a lumberjack to kill me pls

v.

Kala knows the Cluster is thriving, even without her.  She is always filled to the brim with pride for them, knowing her little family is alive and strong.  It crushes her chest and clenches her throat shut knowing they’re doing it without out her; but she finds her life much harder to escape.  Her marriage is impending, and her parents are overbearing in their joy.  She wants to scream at all of them.  She wants to break things and cry and shout at them for noticing that she’s snapping; that she needs out like she needs to breathe.

The Cluster is always there for her.  Capheus, Nomi, and Lito in her bed curling around her and whispering words of encouragement.  Riley’s first curled in her hair and whispering praises while Wolfgang licks at her languid and filthy.  It’s too much to be with them, not enough when she’s so far away.  She can’t think right when they’re not with her; they keep saying everything is much clearer when they’re together and it’s easier to pick the sensations apart and she wants to know, she needs to know.  She runs away from home in the middle of the night; she doesn’t even put her two weeks notice in.  The route to San Francisco takes more than one flight; she’s on edge the entire time.  She strums her fingers against her seat and sleeps maybe three hours over the course of two days.  

When she finally, finally reaches them they’re at the airport well before her flight lands.  She kisses all of them, deep and messy; her fist always clenched in their hair.  She feels dizzier with each kiss, she can barely tell what she’s feeling after the third one.  She reaches Wolfgang last, and even though he’s the one who ends up in her bed that night she whispers to him that he is hers, she is his, they belong to the sum of their parts as much as each other.  The Cluster is with them when they run their hands down each other for the first time and Kala wouldn’t have it any other way if she could.

(-and sun is always screaming inside her head now because they are so strong even without her and she is slipping away so easily, and they are always sobbing because she can’t quite feel how much they need her-)


End file.
